vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora de Martel
Aurora de Martel is a recurring character in the third season of The Originals. She is the sister of Tristan de Martel, and the daughter of Count de Martel. She is the first vampire ever turned by Rebekah Mikaelson. History Southern France, 1002 She and her brother witnessed the Mikaelson siblings enter their home while the five Original vampires were pretending to be the children of the Count de Guise. Both Lucien and Klaus appeared to have taken a liking to her. At some point she and Lucien were together and traveled with each other before supposedly parting ways after many centuries of life. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In For the Next Millennium, she was seen sitting in a monastery in traditional clothes. A monk handed her a piece of paper, and, upon reading the note written on it, she slit the monk's throat in a fit of rage with her fingernails. She then pulled a necklace out from under her robes and held the circular pendant in her hands before stating, "It won't be long now." '' '' At the end of ''You Hung the Moon'', Aurora was happy and enjoying a rare visit with her brother Tristan, during which time they practiced sword-fighting together. He asked about her actions (killing the monk in the previous episode) and admitted that he wished she had handled it better. She reminded him that she has been getting better every day and insisted that it was time for him to let her out, but Tristan pointed out that he couldn't as long as she was in this state. He then let it slip that he would miss her once he had left, and upon realizing that he was going on a trip without her, she reacted badly and charged at him. Tristan, seemingly expecting this reaction, sedated her her with something in a syringe (presumably vervain). Before she lost consciousness, she begged him to take her with him on his trip and promised to be better. Once she was passed out, Tristan handed her off to the monks who came to collect her and instructed them to "up her dosage" while he was gone, since her hysteria regarding his trip could make her a danger to herself and others. He then instructed them to pass on a message that he would be back soon, and that he planned to bring her a "lovely souvenir" from New Orleans. In ''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'', it is reveals that Aurora was in fact in love with Klaus and had a secret affair with him when she was human, Later, Aurora escapes the monastery, killing all the monks and calls Tristan to reveal that she's on her way to New Orleans. She then leaves the monastery by diving off a cliff. Personality Aurora is described as a beautiful and enigmatic vampire who is, at times, sexy, seductive, witty and free-spirited. But she can also be malevolent, dangerous and extremely violent. In her lightest moments, she’s the flame that draws men to her like moths; in her darkest, she’ll kill those same men without a second thought. She has a childlike air to her and appears to have a close relationship with her brother Tristan, despite him keeping her captive in a monastery as a result of the mental instability she seems to have developed in recent years. Physical Appearance Aurora has green eyes and straight red hair with thin eyebrows and wide smile that is quite endearing. She looks quite youthful and acts rather childlike to go with it. Lucien has also described her as having eyes a person could get lost in just from one look. Powers and Abilities Aurora possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But, being over a thousand years old, she is one of the strongest non-original vampires in existence, and it is likely that the strength of her powers is greater than that of Sage, who, prior to the introduction of Aurora and her vampire peers, was known to be the oldest non-original vampire. Aurora has been seen to be skilled in sword fighting, able to defend herself and also attack. However, it is shown that her skill is inferior to that of her brother Tristan de Martel. Weaknesses Aurora has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Relationships * Aurora and Tristan (Siblings) * Klaus and Aurora (Former lovers) * Aurora and Lucien (Former lovers) * Rebekah and Aurora (The Originals and her first sired vampire) Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' Name *'Aurora' is a feminine name of Latin origin. The name means "the Dawn." It stems from Roman mythology, Aurora the goddess of dawn. Trivia * She is the oldest vampire of Rebekah's sireline. * She was previously held captive by monks in a monastery by her brother Tristan, who ordered them to drug her (presumably vervain). It is unknown why, though it is entirely possible that Aurora is mentally or emotionally unstable given her behavior during their most recent reunion. * It is currently unknown how she became a vampire. Gallery auroraflashback.jpg TO_301_0636Aurora.jpg TO_301_1210Aurora.jpg TO_301_1212Aurora.jpg TO_301_1218Aurora.jpg TO_301_1224Aurora.jpg Aurora302pic.jpg Normal_TO304_3286Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3292Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3309Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3337Aurora.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:The Originals Characters Category:Members of the Trinity